The Outsiders and The Insiders
by DreamingOfTheSun
Summary: This is a Twilight/FMA Xover.Hoenhiem and Carlisle are old friends and when it's time for the Cullen's to move again they go to his village.Which happens to be full of immortals.Fem!EdxJ AlxA EmxR CxEs
1. Chapter 1

**Um, this idea wouldn't get out of my head so, here it is!** **R&R**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight or Full Metal Alchemist.**

* * *

_**With the Cullens/Hales**_

"Well, it's time to move again." Carlisle said tiredly.

"Again!" Rosalie Shrieked "But I want to stay here for awhile longer!"

"Now, now Rosalie, Carlisle has already contacted an old frien of his and asked if we could stay in their village." Esme said, being the voice of reason.

"Don't worry Rose, you're going to love it! All of us are!" Alice said confidently.

"And you know it's useless to bet against Alice." Edward said.

"Right, so let's just go Rose. Just think, new people to stun with your beauty." Emmett joked.

They were all packing now.

"Fine," Rosalie said "but does this _village_ we're going to live in have a name?"

"The towns name is Risembol(1)." was all Carlisle said.

* * *

_**In Risembol**_

"WHAT!!" That scream had come from Eden(2) Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Alchemist of the People. Right now though she was the alchemist that was trying to brutally murder her father. "Why are you letting outsiders in Risembol?!" an angry Eden said, all the while trying to chop her fathers head, or any other limb for that matter.

Dodging his daughters angry, and impressive, attacks he said calmly "The head of the family is an old friend of mine Eden. Besides if they ever wanted to reveal our secret they would have to reveal their own."

"That's right sister, so please stop trying to kill dad!" a nervous Alphonse called out to her, in a vain attempt to stop her.

"Oh, I'm not trying to kill him, I'm _going_ to kill him!" a still angry Eden yelled.

That was the scene Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, and Winry Rockbell saw when they walked in the room.

"I bet you 20 bucks that Ed wins." Hughes said to Roy.

"Then I bet 20 on her father." He said, and they shook hands. Winry overheard what they said and hit them over the head with her precious wrench.

"Neither of you will be betting anything!" she said glaring at them. At that they both nodded fearfully. They both knew better than to disagree with an angry female, especially if that angry female was Winry or their wives. With that done said female took another wrench out of nowhere and threw them both at Eden and Hoenhiem separately, effectively stopping Eden from doing something that she would regret later. Much, much later. "Okay, what are you two fighting for now?" an irrate Winry said. When Eden told her she brightened up immediately. "New people are coming?! When? Are they coming from the train station or the other path(3)? Because if they're coming from the path I'd be able to bring them down." She said excitedly.

"Traitor." Eden mumbled.

Alphonse patted her back comfortingly, while thanking Winry for stopping Eden.

"I'm glad your happy that there will be 'outsiders', as Eden calls them, coming Winry. And yes you may escort them since they are coming from the path. They will be coming in two days." Hoenhiem sais smiling at her.

"Thank you!" Winry said beaming.

* * *

**(1) I'm making Risembol bigger than it is because there's going to be more people living there, cause their all immortal.**

**(2) I'm making Ed's female name start with Ed too so people can still call her Ed.**

**(3) When Ed & Al go back to Risembol after Al gets the philosophers stone inside him, they go through a path with a river and everything that leads to Risembol.**

**So, there's the first chapter! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Well, this is the second chapter... Hope you like it!!! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or FMA, if I did everything would be much, much different...**

* * *

"Why do we need someone to lead us to this Risembol place? I'm sure we could find it ourselves," Rosalie huffed "and where is the person that's supposed to show us there!"

"Now, now Rosalie no need to get angry, I don't know why we need someone to show us the way, but she should be here soon." Carlisle said trying to calm th girl.

Just after he finished speaking a woman appeared out of the forest. She had long blonde hair that was put into a high pony tail and pale blue eyes(1). "Hi! I guess you're the ones I have to show to the village." she said smiling brightly.

Esme was the one to speak up this time and said "Yes, and we thank you for showing us the way, but could I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything!"

"Why do you have to show us to the village? I'm sure that we would have been able to find it on our own." Esme asked.

The girl blinked and asked them curiously "Hoenhiem didn't tell you?"

Rosalie answered this time "Obviously not since we're asking you!"

The girl only laughed and said "Well, if he didn't tell you, I'm not going to ruin the surprise!"

Alice beamed at her and said "I think we're going to get along just fine!"

"Yup! I'm Winry by the way."

Carlisle spoke this time and said "I'm Carlisle, and this is my beautiful wife Esme and our children(2) Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." pointing at each one as he said their name.

Winry nodded and said "Now that we all know each other let's get going okay." and she led them to a river.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"How long does it take to get a family of vampires to the village!" an irritated Eden yelled.

"Sister you know what winry is like, she probably stopped to talk with them for awhile." Alphonse said trying to calm his hot-headed older sister down.

"Yeah I know, but I wish she would hurry up."

Everyone in the village was at the wall, wanting to see the new people(3).

* * *

_**With Winry and the Cullen's**_

Everyone was trying to get Winry to tell them about Risembol, even Rosalie, but she refused to say anything about it only saying that it was a surprise. Alice was just about to ask her about the people who lived there once again when they all saw a giant wall tahat even they wouldn't be able to jump over.

They only stared at it until Winry said "This is Risembol!"

"And just how are we supposed to get in?" an annoyed Rosalie asked. The Cullen's all nodded in agreement to the question, genuinely curious.

"Now you get to see why someone in the village had to guide you." Winry said, enjoying the separate looks of disbelief on each of their faces. Without saying a word she put her hand on the stone wall and a circle with thousands of intricate designs going through it appeared glowing a bright blue(4). And to their astonishment the wall actually started to open.

* * *

_**In Risembol**_

A hush fell over the crowd as they saw the wall begin to open up.

Even though they'd seen it this morning when Winry left, it always left them staring in awe of the Elric's ability to do things like this like it was nothing and only a few were immune to that awe(5).

When the wall was fully open they saw Winry and what they guessed to be the new family come through and the wall start to close again.

* * *

_**The Cullen's and Winry**_

All the Cullen's were looking around they saw the people who obviously lived here staring at them curiously.

They were taken from their thoughts when Winry said "Welcome to Risembol."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Review and tell me what you think! ^_^**

**(1) You know what Winry looks like.**

**(2) Their adopted but Carlisle and Esme still love them like they were their own so I didn't put adopted.**

**(3) In a village of immortals you don't get to many new people coming.**

**(4) You can use your imaginations as to what it looks like, I don't know to bescribe it... The circle is like a defence mechanism, so only people from the village are able to come and go as they please, but if someone leaves with the intention to never come back or to reveal everyone else they won't be able to find the village again.**

**(5) The ones who were in the military with Ed. Roy, Riza, Hughes, you get it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only the plot...that's really rather sad...**

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Winry asked.

"It's beautiful, but are all of these people immortal?" Esme asked, looking at all the people that were gathered around the gate.

"Mhm, you'll get to meet the people who made them all this way in a minute. Though Carlisle seems to already know one of them." Winry told them smiling.

Everyone had went back to their daily lives, though some were still glancing at the Cullens every now and then. They couldn't help but be amazed as they walked through the town. There were so many people.

Carlisle knew that Hoenhiem may have made a few people immortal, but he never thought that he would turn so many.

Alice just couldn't wait to go shopping. She knew that there would be an insane amount of stores.

Rosalie was still miffed that they had to move here, but she did think she could grow to like this town. After all, these people were almost like them.

Esme couldn't wait to get settled in and meet everybody. Especially the ones who made all these people immortal.

Emmett was ecstatic, he had more humans, well semi-humans, to annoy! Things couldn't get any better!

Edward wondered who, besides Carlisle's friend, Hoenhiem, had made all these people immortal and why they had done it. They most likely had a good reason, but he still didn't agree with how many they had turned. Though, he had to admit, these peoples thoughts were amusing.

Jasper was marveled at how happy everyone was. They all seemed to love it here so much, that they didn't even mind being immortal.

Winry had noticed how quiet they'd all gotten and hoped it wasn't because they didn't like Risembol. She'd hate to see them go when they'd just got here.

Soon enough they had gotten to their destination. It was a two-story, off-white house with a dark brown roof.

Winry went in without even knocking so that made them think that they were either expected to come here or this girl was very rude and didn't care for other peoples privacy. They hoped it was they first option.

She lead them up a set of stairs and down the next hallway and stopped in front of a set of double doors. She only motioned for them to go in so she obviously wasn't going with them.

Carlisle opened the doors and went in, his family following him.

* * *

_**Winry's POV**_

'_I hope Ed got over the whole 'their outsiders' thing. I don't want them to leave._'

Taking one last look at the now closed doors I sighed and walked away.

* * *

_**Hoenhiem's POV**_

It would be nice to see Carlisle again after all these years. When I saw him come through the door I smiled. He hadn't changed at all, which was to be expected as he was a vampire.

Then I saw what must be the rest of his family. They were also obviously vampires as they were all beautiful.

There was a women that looked to be in her mid-twenties, a beautiful blonde girl, a blonde boy with wavy hair, a giant of a boy with dark curly hair, a girl with short cropped hair, a bronze haired boy, and of course Carlisle with his usual slicked-back blonde hair.

I then stood up and said "I'm glad you chose to come Carlisle, I haven't seen you in years."

I knew Alphonse would be kind to them no matter what, but I could only hope Eden would behave.

* * *

_**Alphonse's POV**_

'_I hope sister will behave, I don't want her to scare them off. Sometimes I wonder if she's really older than me._'

I snapped out of my thoughts long enough to greet them, sister didn't though. She wasn't even looking at them.

'_She'll get over it,_' I thought confidently, then I saw her glare at them out of the corner of her eye '_I hope._'

* * *

_**Eden's POV**_

I still didn't see why the old man had to let them come here, whether one of them was one of his friends or not, he didn't need to say yes.

'_Note to self: Kill the old man as soon as humanly possible._'

With that thought done I glared at them out of the corner of my eye.

I don't care how beautiful they are or how many people say that I can trust them, they'll have to convince me themselves.

* * *

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I was happy to see Hoenhiem again, he hadn't changed at all.

It was surprising that he seemed to have a son and daughter as well. His son seemed very kind and greeted us pleasantly, his daughter on the other hand didn't even glance at us. The only time she did was to glare.

I snapped out of my thoughts in time to hear Hoenhiem greet us.

"As am I Hoenhiem, it has been to long. Though I am honestly surprised to see that you have children of your own."

He chuckled "I suppose it would, this is my eldest child, and only daughter, Eden and my son Alphonse."

I looked at the female, Eden, first. She was quite beautiful. She had golden blonde hair that was tied in a loose braid, tanned skin, and liquid gold eyes that showed intelligence and wariness. She obviously didn't trust us.

Hoenhiem's son, Alphonse had long dirty-blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail and his bangs were swept over to the right. He had pale skin and chocolate brown eyes.

Between the two of them it was obvious that Eden took the most after her father.

I smiled pleasantly at them and spoke to the two of them "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme, and our children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." pointing to each one of them as I said their name.

Alphonse spoke up and welcomed us to Risembol, but once again Eden stayed silent.

* * *

_**Alice's POV**_

I recognized Eden and Alphonse from a few visions I'd had a few years ago!

Alphonse was the same as when he was in my vision. Kind and shy.

But Eden was nothing like she was in my vision in terms of personality! In my vision she had been kind, happy, and loving.

Right now she was distrustful, calculating, and cold!

I vowed to figure out why and turn her into the girl I had seen in my vision! The girl that would be the one that would make Jasper happy!

I wouldn't need to do the same for Alphonse, thank goodness! Maybe he'll help me!

I began thinking of ways to transform her.

Even though I knew that if she really was the one for Jasper he would like her like this anyway, but I wanted her to be happy too! Maybe just being around Jasper would do it!

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I was slightly worried about that Eden girl. She was plotting on how she would murder her father.

I suppose she was just as happy as Rosalie was about our move.

Alice was worrying me as well. She was planning to try to cheer Eden up. That couldn't end well.

The thought that she was the one meant for Jasper surprised me. Along with the fact that Alphonse was meant for Alice.

I knew one thing for certain, this was going to be an interesting stay.

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

I was beginning to get dizzy from all the emotions in the room.

There was happiness, surprise, anger, wariness, and many, many more.

I looked over at Alice and thought '_I wonder why I get the feeling that everything is going to get very complicated very soon._'

* * *

_**Esme's POV**_

Both Hoenhiem and Alphonse seemed very kind, but I was worried about Hoenhiem's daughter, Eden, she hadn't said a word and the only time she looked at us was to glare.

'_What could have happened to make her so distrustful?_'

* * *

_**Emmett's POV**_

'_Wow, Eden is short! I wonder if it would annoy her to point it out?_'

I felt a grin spread across my face at that thought. It was going to be fun living here.

* * *

_**Rosalie's POV**_

'_That girl is so rude! She's lucky I don't rip her head off right now!_'

I didn't think I was going to like Eden very much. So when she glared at us I glared right back. I was honestly surprised that she didn't look away, seeing as most people, or vampires, do. But that didn't mean anything. I still didn't like her.

"By the way what was that symbol on the wall? When Winry touched it?" The rest of my family also looked at them curiously, wanting an answer.

Then we heard Eden mutter "Even worse, you let them come here when they know nothing about alchemy."

Yup, I definitely wasn't going to like this girl.

* * *

"Eden, Alphonse why don't you go?" Hoenhiem asked "I'm sure your friends will want to know what happened."

They all expected Alphonse to answer, but imagine their surprise when Eden said "If your talking about Colonel Bastard he's not a friend."

With that said she left with her brother following faithfully behind her. The Cullen's blinked and asked in perfect unison "Colonel Bastard?"

Hoenhiem chuckled at them and said "Yes, before she was turned into an immortal, she was in the Military. One of her superiors, Colonel Roy Mustang, would always find someway to insult her height, which she was very sensitive of."

"Is that why she's so wary of us, because that's how she had to be in the military?" Esme asked a sad look an her face.

"That's part of it," Hoenhiem sighed "but it also comes from having to protect Alphonse and the fact that she takes after me in that way. I usually am very wary when I first meet someone."

All of them nodded in understanding and Hoenhiem showed them where they would be staying.

* * *

When they were inside the house they were staying at Rosalie asked "Did those two really turn some of those people into immortals?"

"They must have or else Winry wouldn't have said it." Esme said.

Rosalie muttered "I still don't think they did though."

Everyone sighed and went to get unpacked.

* * *

**Review please! They make me happy! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I lost my inspiration, but now it's back! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Twilight.**

* * *

**Al's POV**

After father asked us to leave all sister did was glare at the floor and mutter to her self, and as much as she did that, it still worried me. "Sister," I asked warily, "You're not still mad about those people coming here are you? They seem nice."

"Even if they do seem nice, they'll have to earn my trust before anything," she said stubbornly.

I sighed and wondered what I could do to help the newcomers from, if anything, Eden's wrath.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I don't see why dad let them come here, even if they _are_ immortal. I know I saw more than one of them look at me funny. That alone was enough to get them on my bad side. And Al just asked me if I was still upset about them coming here.

Is he mind reader orwhat?! He always does that!

But still, I don't trust them. They'll have earn my trust, just like everyone else.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Satisfied with that thought she picked up her pace, with Alphonse trailing behind her, and went to find their friends, hoping that they wouldn't ask to many questions about the Outsiders. Though Winry was going to tell them about the vampires(1) anyway.

Colonel Bastard would, even if Winry told them, just to get on her nerves.

* * *

**With Winry**

After I left Ed and Al's house, I went to find her friends to tell them about the newcomers. When I did find them, which took about a half hour, they were by my house. Why I didn't look there first I don't know but back on topic**.**

When Rose and Scheizka(spelling?) saw me coming they immediately swarmed me asking a million questions a minute... Okay so that was an exaggeration, but it was pretty close!

"Hey, slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"Sorry," they said, grinning sheepishly**.**

I sighed and looked at them and asked, "What do you want to know." They both beamed at me and, once again, started asking a million questions a minute.

Why are they my friends again?

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry about it being so short, but I couldn't think of anything! Not a thing! I hate writer's block! **

**Anyway! ^^ Review and tell me what you think! ^-^**


End file.
